


Chapter Three - In the Market

by femmefan1946



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefan1946/pseuds/femmefan1946
Summary: This is the story of how Malcolm Reynolds, rancher, soldier, orphan, builds a new family. It should be mentioned that building a family can mean adding children and if you don't know where babies come from, well, sometimes when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much, they share special kinds of cuddles that can start a baby. Some of those cuddles will be described in great detail.





	Chapter Three - In the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** After Wash and Kaylee join Mal and Zoe aboard Serenity.

  
Author's notes: After Wash and Kaylee join Mal and Zoe aboard Serenity.   


* * *

Chapter Three - In the Market

## Chapter Three - In the Market

**CHAPTER THREE-- IN THE MARKET**

Mal saw the purplebelly patrol before Kaylee, who was inspecting some pears at a fruit stall in the Boros marketplace. 

Pulling her into an alley, he pushed her up against the wall and covered her mouth with his, hiding their faces. 

Kaylee was startled, but made no objection, and when Mal thought the patrol had passed, he opened his eyes and broke the kiss. 

'Sorry, mei mei, I didn't want the feds to see us so soon after that last job here. You okay?' 

'Sure, cap'n. You can have me up against a wall anytime you like.' 

Kaylee sauntered back to the fruit stall. 

'Well, that's good.' thought Mal, 'Hey, what did she say!' 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Chapter Three - In the Market**   
Series Name:   **LES FLEURS DE MAL**   
Author:   **FEMMEFAN1946**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **0k**  |  **11/26/13**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Kaylee   
Pairings:  mal/kaylee   
Summary:  This is the story of how Malcolm Reynolds, rancher, soldier, orphan, builds a new family. It should be mentioned that building a family can mean adding children and if you don't know where babies come from, well, sometimes when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much, they share special kinds of cuddles that can start a baby. Some of those cuddles will be described in great detail.   
Notes:  After Wash and Kaylee join Mal and Zoe aboard Serenity.   
Sequel to:  Chapter Two - A Ranch on Shadow   
  



End file.
